Valkatoriv
The basic description goes here TBA __TOC__ = Personality = ---- Talkative and Resourceful ' Despite his stern expression, Val is approachable and enjoys engaging in conversations with others, regardless of how ridiculous the topic might be (he could go from heavy topics, like Quantum physics, to light ones, like how bubblegum is made). Upon conversing, he displays great enthusiasm, and it’s almost impossible to stop him once he starts talking. He believes that engaging and connecting with others will help expand his knowledge and experience, since every individual is unique. His dialect and accent when conversing could go from sophisticated Londoner to ill-mouthed cockney. If one falls on hard times, one can count on Val, since he is reliable and trustworthy. He will never leave you behind or abandon you. Due to all his studying and curiosity, Val is a walking encyclopaedia, making him very resourceful. For example you can ask him about the woman's bras and he'll tell you it’s definition, function and even the range of sizes it comes in. However, he is unable to put some of his knowledge to use '''Curious and chivalrous ' Val has always been curious about all sorts of topics, from Demon weapons to the saltiness of cafeteria food. His thirst for information can sometimes get him into trouble. He prefers to stimulate all his senses when searching for information, even though others might deem it inappropriate. For example, when researching the unusual saltiness of the cafeteria’s fries, he would listen to the sound of it being fried, smell the change in the air with his nose, view the quality of the food, feel it, and lastly consume it before giving his final verdict. He lives his life by a code of gentlemanliness and lives a modest lifestyle. Val usually addresses others by their title and last name.(e.g.: Lady Vex or Sir Duncan).He often display polite gesture by kissing the hand for ladies and shook hand with the gents. He treats both men and women same way so they don't feel left out. '''Extremely lazy His laziness is augmented by his determination to move around as little as possible. He simply prefers not to drain himself on activities without benefit. He spends most of his day either wrapping himself up like a burrito inside his duvet or laying around in his room. Despite his laziness, he fills most of his time trying to gain knowledge or conversing with others. He prefers to do things that don't involve walking, like twiddling with metal puzzle pieces, solving Rubik's cubes or reading heavy books (physics , chemistry, geography and botany). Val is very focused when he puts his mind to a task. When solving problems, Val usually seeks the easiest solution. Val’s diet consists mostly of junk food, especially chips, which he enjoys with a dash of ketchup. In fact, he likes ketchup on almost anything edible. He often starves when he becomes intensely lazy. He has been known to drain his strength until he has fainted from inanition. Although Veera (his twin) doesn't agree with his erratic eating habits, she always ends up looking out for him. She sees his eating habits as self-poisoning. 'Deceptive and Morally Flexible ' Don't let his laziness fool you. He doesn't like to show his skills or technique simply because he doesn't like to exert himself. He is especially talented in Bartitsu and has a thorough knowledge of physics, biochemistry, geography and botany. Val is willing to bend the truth and break the law when he feels it is morally justifiable. Depending on the intensity of a situation, he sometimes manipulates others with noble intentions in order to achieve the best result. Even though he enjoys conversing with others, he prefers to be in his room indulging in good books rather than sweating out in the field. 'Protective of his twin ' Veera is the main reason Val enrolled at Grimorie Academy in the first place, out of his desire to protect her. She is his strength and his weakness. In her absence, Val loses his motivation, becomes restless and gradually goes into a state of depression. He is overprotective of her due to his guilt as a child upon the discovery of his twin’s power. Veera lost her friend and was isolated from their group of friends after the news of her power spread in town. It distressed and affected her personality, changing it from cheerful to quiet. Val could feel her sorrow, even though she didn't tell him about it. He felt guilty because he believed that if only he hadn't poked around the cockroach nest in their kitchen, none of this would've ever happened. They could've still lived a normal life like they used to. The guilt was eating him from inside. During high school, people refused to let her join school activities. If he senses any intent to harm his sister, such as threatening, bullying or even prank her, he will stop talking and take it as a serious offence. He will give you first warning, but if you continue, it’ll lead to fight. Val acts as Veera’s guardian. 'Val Blacklist of Do'om ' Generally Val is nice and kind over others given that if they don’t push his patience limit as his twin sister protector. If you’re caught to be the one that causes her upset, distress or worse broke her heart, Val won’t hesitated to turn your lives into a living nightmare. Fortunately Val is not easily anger and he is rationalize before making his decision. But this list do fall automatically for Veera’s partner, simply because he thinks they are not worth of wielding her as weapon. Rules for Veera’s partner:- 1. Understand that I don’t like you. 2. I’m everywhere 3. You hurt her, I hurt you. 4. She’s my princess, not your slave. 5. Whatever you do to her, I will do to you. = Physical Appearance = ---- The appearance description goes here, how they look like how they dress kike etc. TBA = Combat Data = ---- Strength : He is fast on his feet, having proven that by winning 100- and 200-meter sprints three times in a row. He is extremely focused, allowing him to attack and dodge at precise moment. He is prepared to kill when given orders. Val is relatively strong, especially in punching. Weakness : Low stamina and endurance. He often gets muscles cramps when displaying his skills due to his "energy saving" habits. Extreme laziness and lack of enthusiasm if the task isn't beneficial Ex: He won’t bother joining in if the activities is just practice but this won’t apply if there’s mark for the activities. Unintentionally annoys or taunts enemies for being too talkative. Fighting style : Val actually hates fighting because it causes him to waste so much energy. He is usually very relaxed and would give his assailant the honour of attacking him. Using this method, he studies his opponent's attack pattern and thinks of the best way to counter it. Val is a Bartitsu expert (the gentlemanly art of self-defence). His style is mainly hand-to-hand combat focused on disturbing the balance of his assailant. He would surprise his opponents, and before the opponents could regain their balance and strength, he would restrain them by locking them in position. He has a bad habit of eating during fights, and no, he doesn't know Kung fu. = Sexual Attributes = ---- Libido The description goes here TBA Preferences The description goes here TBA = Relationship = ---- Lover * Kuruto - insert their relationship description here. Family * Unknown - insert their relationship description here. Friends * Neutral - insert their relationship description here. Other * Acid - Frenemies. = History/Timeline = ---- Past The past description goes here TBA Present The present description goes here TBA Future The future description goes here TBA = Trivia = ---- * - 87 % Gentleman - He likes people a lot ! but he hates walking.. - He extremely afraid of ghost though often denies that they exist - Easily influenced by TV commercial. - Play ukulele to cheer people up - Obsessed over Ketchup to the point he ate and drink everything with it. - Extremely enjoyed carnivals, especially the spinning teacup ride. - He have heterochromia. Left eye = teal Right = yellow - He loves video games.Play all sort. - Best song describe him - All Bruno Mars Songs. - His twin Sister :Veera Cerys Duncan -His cousin : Liu Xia Bo = Gallery = ----Category:Others Category:Seme